The Reason Why
by thEcrEAtOr23
Summary: Everyone knew I hated the Golden Trio. I had practically tortured them since the moment they first arrived at Hogwarts. What they didn't know was that the trio was so much like her... One-shot


**This was just an idea that I had floating around inside my head. I was inspired by a picture my friend sent me and I just had to turn it into a short story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go_  
_Somewhere I can't bring you back_  
_Now you are gone, now you are gone_  
_There you go, there you go,_  
_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._  
_The day you slipped away_  
_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_  
_I miss you_

_Avril Lavigne, Slipped Away_

* * *

I knew I didn't have much time left. The snake poison was running through my veins at an alarmingly fast pace. I knew that I would be with her soon. I tried to ease the pain by thinking about _her_.

I thought of _her_ flaming red hair…

…_her_ extensive amount of freckles…

…_her_ warm smile…

…_her_ beautiful green eyes…

A part of me didn't want to die. I didn't want to see what was waiting for me on the other end. Would I be judged by the horrible mistakes in the past? Or would I be forgiven because of what I did to fix them the best I could? I couldn't fix everything. Some things were beyond my control. Like death…

I wanted to get off of the wet floor of the canoe house. I still needed to tell _her_ son everything. As if the universe was granting me one last wish before the final breaths left my mouth, the boy walked – no, rushed – through the doors of the shack, followed by his two friends. Potter ran up beside me and placed his hand over the wound on my neck. Granger and Weasley stayed by the door – the ginger boy comforted the girl in his arms.

A sharp pain clenched my stomach, but I knew it wasn't from the poison. It was the same pain that I felt when I first saw the three of them walking through the halls together. The bright smiles that lit up their young faces as they plotted how to find the Philosopher's Stone before I – or so they found out later, Quirrell – could use it to bring back Voldemort. The…familiarity that plagued me for six years while they attended Hogwarts was almost unbearable.

Ronald Weasley was the most tolerable. It was only the hair that brought upon the feelings of regret inside of me. It was the flaming, red hair that I had associated with _her_ for as long as I could remember. There were other things like the numerous amounts of freckles that dotted Weasley's face and the free-spirited, almost comical, attitude towards adventures that I could never quite understand. But it was the red hair that haunted me every day while teaching the boy potions and, eventually, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione Granger, just like _her_, was the brightest witch of her age. Granger reminded me of _her_ in indescribable ways. Just like _she_ did, the young Gryffindor strived to be at the top of all her classes. She didn't let the fact that she was a Muggleborn mislead her into believing that she was any less brilliant then the purest Pureblood wizard that ever lived, like I had watched so many talented students do. Instead, Granger proved that she was just as smart, if not much smarter, than any student that ever walked the halls at Hogwarts. I saw the same determination, same defiance, in the young witch's eyes that I saw in _her_ eyes while growing up.

My thoughts traveled back to the young wizard kneeling beside me as I slowly died. Harry Potter. "You are just like your father!" I used to spat at him, but deep down inside I knew it wasn't true. Potter was more like _her_ than anyone out of the trio. It wasn't just because he was _her_ only son, the last true piece I had of her left, it was so much more than that. Though the boy looked like his father on the outside, with the exception of the bright green eyes that I had loved so dearly, Potter was just like _her_ on the inside. He had the same warm heart that _she_ had. The same heart that told him to sacrifice himself for his friends and family. At first, I couldn't bear the thought of teaching the boy. I had automatically assumed he was just like his arrogant father, but I was wrong. Potter had, thankfully, inherited _her_ personality rather than his father's.

That was the reason why I had hated the trio so much.

That was the reason why I felt the need to protect them.

They were my last bit of _her_.

The last little bit…

But here I was. Lying on the cold, stone ground as Potter stared into my eyes. There was so much I still needed to say. So much that the boy needed to know. I felt a wet tear fall out of my eye and down my cheek. I needed to tell him. I summoned the last ounce of strength I still had and whispered, "Take them…take them…please!"

Potter turned around to Granger. He beckoned urgently and said, "Give me something! Quickly! A flask, anything!"

Granger reached into her bag and pulled out a clear flask. Potter snatched it from her hands quickly and held it up to my face. The tears slid down into the clear container. Potter clasped the lid on it quickly and stared curiously into the bottle. I saw the shimmery white wisps of my memories float around in the confined space.

"Take them to the Pensive," I instructed my voice barely a whisper. "Look at me…"

Potter looked at me confused. If the boy only knew why it was so important to see those memories. The fate of the entire war was now floating aimlessly in a fragile, glass flask. I wished I could stress the importance of those memories. I wished I could explain everything that I had ever said or done to the three of them, but I knew I didn't have much time left.

"You have your mother's eyes," I croaked out before the darkness started to cloud my vision. I looked up into the vibrant green eyes of the boy one last time before I turned away.

I felt my eyes begin to close. I was terrified. I had no idea what was waiting for me or what would happen when I crossed over the thin line between Life and Death. But I knew one thing – I wanted _her_ to be there. I wanted _her_ to be there to greet me.

The darkness was all I could see now. Was this Hell? Was I to be confined to this endless darkness for all eternity? But then I saw a light. It was faint at first, but it gradually grew until I was inside the large hollowed trunk of the tree in the park where I first met _her_. I crawled out of the spot I had hidden in during my childhood years. I looked around at the park. It was as if nothing had changed.

I spotted a figure leaning up against the tree. A figure that had long and wild red hair. A figure that had a smile that could bring warmth to Azkaban. A figure with a million freckles dotted all around her face. A figure with the brightest green eyes that I had ever seen.

"Hello, Sev," Lily said. "I've missed you."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Did I do Snape justice? Please let me know what you think by reviewing!**


End file.
